Heterochromia Iridum
by Sabastu
Summary: CANCELADO. Agradezco todo el apoyo brindado a este fic, gracias por sus amables comentarios y mis disculpas por tener que tomar esta decisión.


**¡Hola!** Acá Sabastu con otra historia para cumplir con su **"Misión de Cien Años"** ¿Qué cuál misión me preguntan? D: Pues, la de **¡Un mundo con más Jerza! ewe)9** Ésta vez se trata de una **adaptación de un libro** , al ser una adaptación libre hay algunas cosas que **serán distintas** del mismo y a la vez de **Fairy Tail**. xDD También habrán notado ― **o no** ― que he puesto tanto a **Jellal y Erza** de **Earthland como de Édolas,** en los detalles del fic; pues no es que vayan a parecer **ambas parejas** , sino que las personalidades y ciertas cosas de esos mundos **estarán mezcladas** ―igual se supone son lo mismo xD― **pero aviso por si acaso.** En fin, espero que les guste la idea y dejen sus **opiniones** para saber si continuar con **ésta adaptación**. QwQ/

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece junto con los personajes a Hiro Mashima.

Adaptación libre del libro "Graceling" de la trilogía "Los Siete Reinos" de Kristin Cashore.

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

* * *

 **Heterochromia Iridum**

* * *

 **[I]**

 **La Asesina**

* * *

Bajó los escalones con el sigilo de un felino.

Las oscuras paredes no eran capaces de contener esa sombra que se deslizaba como si fuese la mismísima noche.

 _Oscura, letal…_

Bajó un escalón más, notando bajo sus botas la suavidad del musgo húmedo que las recubría, algo propio de esas oscuras cavernas que osaban llamar mazmorras, confió en que gracias a las antorchas que sí llevaban, Gildarts y Simon fuesen capaces de notarlo y no terminaran resbalando y creando un escándalo que terminase arruinando la misión encubierta.

Terminó de bajar el último resbaloso peldaño y dobló a la izquierda para luego entrar en un pasadizo oscuro que se dividía treinta pasos adelante en tres pasadizos más, algo que sería una fatalidad sí no fuese por los mapas que le proporcionó Gildarts esa mañana y que ella se aprendió de memoria. Sin dudar en su capacidad se dirigió a su derecha y cien pasos más adelante, resguardada por la oscuridad, escuchó las voces de los guardias, sabía que aún faltaba bastante para encontrárselos; pero ella contaba con un oído bastante más agudo que el de una persona normal, caminó de nuevo e ignoró la dirección de las voces, en lugar de eso abrió sigilosamente una de las macizas puertas laterales y descendió de nuevo un nivel de nuevos y resbalosos peldaños, allí volvió a tomar el camino de la izquierda y llegó al lugar que quería.

El nivel inferior de celdas.

Las mazmorras de ese sitió eran aún más húmedas que las superiores pero tenían apostados menos guardias, en este caso solo cuatro soldados resguardaban lo que la mujer con capucha oscura venía a rescatar.

Esperó tranquila a que los dos guardias cerca de la puerta se sentaran a continuar la partida de naipes que tenían, ella no tendría ningún problema reduciendo en un combate frontal a ellos cuatro al mismo tiempo, pero quería evitar cualquier posible ruido que alertase a los de los pisos superiores, eso a pesar de que ya había reducido a una docena más para dejarle el camino más que libre a sus otros dos compañeros de misión, para el escape necesitarían esa libertad de acción.

Finalmente observó cómo los dos guardias se sentaban en el suelo entre risas e insultos, lo que ella aprovechó para acercarse en completo silencio y con una rapidez mortal, asestó dos patadas certeras que hicieron chocar cráneo contra cráneo a esos cuatro guardias y dejándolos inconscientes en el acto. **―Pobres cachorros…** ―Susurró la mujer al ver la sangre salir de sus cabezas golpeadas mientras les levantaba la cabeza para meterle una pastilla en la boca a cada uno―. **Dormirán bastante bien**. ―Sonrió divertida y se acercó a la celda que buscaba, en la única en la que; gracias a la información de Gildarts, sabía que había un prisionero. Al acercarse hasta la celda y con la luz que reflejaban las antorchas en la pared contraria, pudo ver un bulto recostado en una esquina de la celda, su buena vista distinguió los temblores del cuerpo y también el brillo de un zarcillo de oro en su oreja, a la letal mujer no le cabía duda, ese hombre era el lenita por el que venía. Aguzó el oído al escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo y sonrió al distinguir los pasos cautelosos de sus camaradas, en unos momentos estarían allí y abrirían el complicado cerrojo de la celda, era imperativo salir lo más antes posible, por suerte todo había salido según lo planeado y los tiempos iban perfecto con lo acordado, sin embargo la mujer sabía muy bien que en ese tipo de misiones los planes de un pronto a otro se podían ir al reverendo carajo, por eso suspiró aliviada al ver entrar a los dos hombres que representaban todo su apoyo en ese lugar.

― **Un cuarto de hora nada más.** ―Dijo la mujer.

― **Ni más, ni menos, mi señora**. ―Contestó el más alto de los hombres. **―Puede ir a cumplir con el resto de la misión.**

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella con antorchas en mano haciendo que la celda donde estaba el hombre se iluminase más, permitiéndole constatar de manera inefable que ese era el anciano lenita al que buscaban, su cabello blanco, y el oro que ahora brillaba más en su oreja a causa de las llamas de las antorchas no dejaban duda, ni tampoco había duda de lo mal que se encontraba, se sujetaba de las rodillas para darse calor pero aún así tiritaba casi violentamente a causa del frío. La mujer hubiese querido quedarse a ver como lo sacaban pero debía evitar levantar la alarma entre los guardias, lo que significaba que debía dejar inconscientes a más hombres, dejando que Gildarts usase su presteza con las ganzúas se dirigió hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por la voz del más joven de los hombres.

― **Erza… Ten cuidado…**

Ella asintió tranquila y sin más demora se dirigió dónde estaban apostados los guardias de celdas superiores, quienes apenas y pudieron reaccionar antes de desmayarse con dos patadas y un golpe certero a la punta del hígado, luego de darles la pastilla se dirigió al siguiente objetivo, el oficial de guardia y luego a la guardia de retén, desafíos que no le costaran ni el sudor de su frente.

La guardia del castillo fue un poco más complicada.

Habían cinco hombres apostados en la pequeña estancia, sin duda ahí sí tendría que meter algo de ruido, y también corría el riesgo de que le quitaran la capucha y sus ojos quedaran al descubierto revelando su verdadera identidad _«Hora de la verdad»_ Pensó la mujer y con una inhalación se escabulló en la estancia quedando en medio de tres de los hombres, con la agilidad de una danzarina del agua, giró sobre si misma asestando una patada y un codazo tan perfectos que hicieron caer a dos de los tres hombres antes de que terminase de exhalar el aire que había llenado sus pulmones, el tercer hombre intentó reaccionar, pero un derechazo en su pómulo izquierdo fue suficiente para dejarlo tirado con un hilo sanguinolento saliendo de su boca abierta. Un cuarto hombre había reaccionado al punto de sacar su espada, pero en el momento que intentó dar una estocada a la sombra en la que parecía haberse convertido la mujer, fue interceptado por una daga que detuvo el ataque y seguidamente un golpe con el talón de la bota de la mujer en la nuca fue suficiente para que se uniese al sueño forzado de los otros tres.

― **Se nota que eres un graceling**. ―Habló el quinto hombre quien tenía bien sujeta su espada en la mano y arremetió con fuerza contra ella, quien esquivó ágilmente la estocada―. **Muéstrame el color de tus ojos. No seas tímido chico. ¡Solo quiero arrancártelos!** ―Y con la adrenalina _―y estupidez_ ― propia de una persona violenta, arremetió de nuevo contra la mujer, quien con calma fría giró sobre sí misma y con la empuñadura de la daga _―y con cierto placer―_ golpeó contundentemente la nuca del hombre dejándolo inconsciente al instante, antes de que cayese al suelo lo agarró del cabello, le echó la cabeza para atrás y le metió la pastilla en la boca abierta del desagradable hombre para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con el resto de hombres caídos.

Cuando se despertasen a la mañana siguiente, con un sublime dolor de cabeza y avergonzados por su ineptitud, sin duda dirían que los atacó un chico graceling dotado para la lucha, jamás sospecharían que había sido una mujer, su altura, sus sencillos pantalones y su holgada capucha la hacían parecer un chico joven y ante todo…

 _«Ningún hombre que se precie pensaría que fue dejado inconsciente por una mujer»_ Era el acertado presentimiento de la perpetradora.

Finalmente, caído el oficial de guardia del castillo, quien debía informar cada tres horas a la guardia real del estado de las mazmorras, Erza, en cuestión de minutos había ganado las tres horas para el escape. Ya nadie podía sospechar que ella, Lady Erza; sobrina del Rey Iván de Fiore en Terramedia, fuese la causante, igual a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que a pesar de su fama ella anduviese infiltrada en oscuros pasadizos de húmedas mazmorras rescatando desconocidos. No. Además todos en Fiore sabían que su tío la había enviado a una misión al este, junto con su capitán y líder de espías Gildarts y Simon, un señor feudal a su servicio y noble de la corte, todos los vieron partir en esa dirección y no había manera que ahora estuviesen tan al sur, no al menos que cabalgaran como descocidos casi un día entero para llegar a la corte de la Reina Kyouka y nadie era capaz de eso…

 _Eso pensaría cualquier persona con un mínimo de lógica._

Ellos habían necesitado cuatro monturas cada uno y no habían descansado en más de un día, pero lo habían logrado.

 _Todo es imposible, hasta que se logra._

Cruzando con habilidad el hermoso jardín de blancas fuentes y hermosas estatuas, Erza se encaminó hacia los manzanales que cubrirían su paso de los ojos de sus siguientes objetivos que desconocían que estaban a punto de caer inconscientes y drogados.

 _Inconscientes y drogados, no muertos._

Una gran diferencia que dejó en claro cuando la misión le fue encargada. Tanto Gildarts como Simon, al igual que la mayoría de _l "Gremio"_ habían sugerido que lo más efectivo era matarlos, pero ella se opuso tajantemente argumentando que tardaría lo mismo haciendo lo uno o lo otro, negándose por completo a quitarles la vida a meros sirvientes de una reina cruel.

― **¿Y qué si despiertan?** ―Habló preocupado Simon ese día en que propusieron la misión.

― **¿Pones en duda mis fármacos?** ―Espetó con la ceja alzada el Príncipe Laxus. **―No despertarán, eso es más que seguro.**

― **Aún así creo que sería mejor matarlos**. ―Opinó Gildarts, haciendo que los que estaban a favor de esa idea asintieran en aprobación.

― **Puedo hacerlo en el tiempo asignado y sin matar a nadie** ―rebatió Erza levantando la mano para impedir la réplica de Simon―. **Lo dejaré claro. Sí quieren muertos a esos guardias, denle la misión a otra persona.** ―Se cruzó de brazos y los miró decidida, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Simon.

― **¡Jajaja!** ―Rió Gildarts― **Bien, usted gana Lady Erza** ―y palmeando la espalda del chico de cabello negro agregó―. **Así será más entretenido, Lord Simon. ¡Imagínelo! Entrar en las mazmorras de un reino ajeno, sacar al prisionero y todo sin una sola muerte. ¡Sin duda será entretenido! Una legitima misión clase S.**

Todos en la oscura habitación rompieron a reír.

 _Todos excepto la mujer elegida para la misión._

Erza evitaba matar a todo costa, no es que nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, su tío, el Rey Iván la había enviado a matar varias, demasiadas, veces, y ella estaba cansada de sentirse sucia acabando con vidas ajenas…

 _« ¿Quién era ella para acabar con la vida de otras personas?»_

 _« ¿Quién era su tío Iván para demandar esas muertes?»_

Incluso para el Gremiose había manchado las manos de sangre, y aunque esas habían sido muertes para el beneficio de las personas que sufrían de tiranías no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que sus habilidades cegaban una existencia.

Y por eso, Erza, evitaría matar si era posible eludirlo, pero tampoco podía engañarse, sabía y entendía muy bien que en este mundo para sobrevivir muchas veces era necesario matar.

Mientras continuaba caminando por los manzanales que le invadían su sentido olfativo con su dulce aroma, se topó con uno de los guardias arrecostado a uno de los frondosos troncos, el pobre no se había enterado de su presencia.

A leguas se le notaba la avanzada edad.

Erza se sintió mal por el anciano hombre, pero era necesario acallarlo antes de que pudiese encontrar uno de los otros cuerpos y dar la alarma. En silencio se acercó a él golpeándolo con eficacia en la sien y sosteniéndolo para que no cayese mal, su mala opinión sobre la Reina Kyouka iba en aumento al no permitir a sus guardias jubilarse al llegar a una edad tan avanzada. Mirando el hermoso jardín se daba cuenta de cuanto contraste había entre un mandatario y su reino. No le cabía duda que la Reina Kyouka era una ruin tirana que inflaba impuestos por el bien de sus caprichos y posesiones sin importarle el hambriento o el enfermo.

Resignada a la idea de mandatarios desalmados, echó una pastilla en la boca del anciano. No temía haberlo lastimado de más, ella sabía controlar su fuerza a la perfección. Esa había sido su mayor prioridad durante el inicio de su entrenamiento, después de todo no quería volver a matar por accidente.

 _Siempre tenía presente ese recuerdo…_

Habían pasado casi diez años desde eso, recordaba cuando su primo lejano, _Franmalth_ , un hombretón mucho mayor que ella, de baja estatura y que parecía más un sapo contrahecho que una persona, había ido de visita a la corte del Rey Iván. Erza tenía apenas ocho años, pero aún así sintió asco de las manías de ese hombre, miraba de arriba abajo a las mujeres mientras se relamía sus gruesos y ensalivados labios, muchas veces lo vio tocar a una de las doncellas de servicio cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía y por eso, cuando se acercó a ella con la sonrisa falsa y lasciva que siempre portaba en su grasiento rostro, la pequeña Erza se puso inmediatamente en alerta.

― **¡Que niña tan hermosa!** ―Le dijo el hombre que parecía sapo. **―Suelen ser tan desagradables los ojos de los graceling. ¡Pero en tu caso realzan tu belleza! ¡Déjame ver bien cuanto realzan tu belleza!** ―Tomándola de la barbilla la acercó a él, golpeando la cara de la niña con su desagradable y húmedo aliento―. **¿Cuál será tu gracia? ¿El canto? ¿El dibujo? O ¡Ya sé! ¡Debe de ser la danza!** ―En esa época Erza no sabía que gracia tenía, ya que las gracias suelen manifestarse a distintas edades según la persona portadora, pero de igual manera no le hubiese respondido, ella solo quería soltarse de ese hombre que se relamía los labios viéndola de tan cerca, fue en ese momento, en que la pequeña pelirroja sintió la gruesa mano de su primo colarse debajo de su vestido floreado y acariciar su pierna sin pudor alguno, que Erza descubrió su don, sin siquiera pensarlo su mano se disparó y con la palma abierta golpeó la cara del asqueroso bicho.

 _Fue un golpe mortal._

La fuerza que utilizó sin pensar fue tan intensa que le hundió los huesos de la nariz hasta el cerebro…

 _Su primo ya no se levantó del charco de sangre en que quedó tendido…_

Y cuando los sirvientes vieron la escena y avisaron a todos comenzó su martirio. No solo era una graceling, quienes eran mal vistos _–pero bien utilizados-_ por la sociedad, sino que además se determinó que su _"Don"_ consistía en _matar._

Sí su gracia hubiese sido bailar, o cantar, podría entretener a las personas, o si hubiese sido una gracia de cocina o cuidar animales, podría haber servido a su tío en la corte, pero no, su gracia logró que el poco apreció que tenía en la corte al ser huérfana y sobrina del Rey Iván se esfumara. Pronto dejó de ser _Lady Erza_ para convertirse en _"La Asesina" "La Niña Monstruo" "El Demonio Rojo"_ ella conocía cada uno de esos apodos con que la llamaban a sus espaldas.

Sí su tío no hubiese sido el Rey Iván, probablemente no habría vivido un día más, pero él no era tonto, veía en Erza un arma letal muy conveniente que a futuro le reportaría beneficios, así que en lugar de mandarla a la ahorca o a prisión solo la encerró en su habitación, quitándole sus tierras, títulos, incluso de su apellido, aislándola de todos. Hasta de él mismo. Bien que el rey quería su perro de caza pero no quería tenerlo a los pies de su cama.

 _Eso era algo peligroso._

La única persona que le quedó a Erza fue su primo, el Príncipe Laxus, quien nuevamente hizo caso omiso a los mandatos de su padre y visitaba a su prima todos los días. Fue él, un niño tres años mayor que ella, el único quien le preguntó lo que sucedió, y cuando ella le explicó que se había sentido en peligro y reaccionado sin pensar y mucho menos con intención de matar, lo único que dijo el niño fue que debía encontrar una manera de controlar su don.

 _No la juzgó. No le reclamó. No se espantó._

Ella era una niña y se había defendido.

Así como a él lo defendieron la vez que intentaron secuestrarlo. Para Laxus era cosa de lógica.

― **¿Y si le dices a Gildarts que te entrene? Los espías del rey son los más entrenados, deben ser precisos cuando buscan información para el rey, incluso saben dañar sin matar.** ―Pensativo le dijo su rubio primo.

Para Erza, una niña de ocho años, la sabiduría de su primo de once era infinita, por ello no dudo en hacer caso de su consejo y fue en busca del capitán Gildarts, un hombre que no tenía nada de necio y que se interesó en la historia de la niña, también fue el primero en preguntarse si la muerte del dichoso primo había sido tan impactante para la niña como para los otros, y aunque la silenciosa niña le inspiraba algo de temor, decidió intervenir ante el Rey Iván y pedirle su venía para entrenarla, cosa que el rey recibió con una gran sonrisa, pues para él eso solo significaba que iban a entrenar a su futuro perro de caza.

Fue así que el entrenamiento de Erza había comenzado, no sin antes atenerse a reglas muy estrictas, como practicar únicamente con sacos rellenos de grano que ella misma armaba cada mañana, Gildarts quería que ella aprendiese a manejar perfectamente su fuerza, y así, en cuanto se perfeccionó en ello, decidió hacerla practicar con presos destinados a pena de muerte, fue en extensos entrenamientos que Erza se volvió perfectamente capaz de utilizar la fuerza , velocidad y ángulo exacto para lesionar, retorcer, desarmar, dislocar, fisurar, fracturar, romper, desgarrar y destrozar las distintas partes de un cuerpo.

 _Lo que necesitase hacer cuando necesitase hacerlo._

Inclusive, el matar sin dudar.

Dagas, cuchillos, espadas cortas y largas, mazas, lanzas, arco y flechas, dardos. Nada se obvio en su entrenamiento y nada escapó de su capacidad. Inclusive con brazos amarrados derrotaba a cualquier hombre que le pusiesen en frente, su habilidad, resistencia, velocidad y creatividad en batalla eran inigualables.

Y por eso fue que cuando ya los reos condenados a muerte no eran suficientes, las prácticas comenzaron a hacerse con ocho o diez hombres de armadura completa a la vez, a pesar de no ser querida en la corte, los entrenamientos de la pequeña Lady Erza, como volvieron a llamarla por orden de su primo, era uno de los eventos con más asistencia en el palacio.

 _¿Quién no querría ver a una chiquilla colarse en medio de hombres hechos y derechos, girar como una bailarina mientras los desarmaba y los dejaba inconscientes en el piso?_

El Rey Iván raramente asistía a esos entrenamientos, pero cuando iba su sonrisa retorcida se agrandaba pensando en el arma magnifica que representaba su sobrina.

Y ahora, en el jardín de la Reina Kyouka se daba cuenta de cuanto había mejorado desde ese fatídico día hacía ya casi diez años.

Caminó silenciosa hasta el oscuro camino de grava, pensando en que ya Gildarts y Simon debían de estar llegando junto a los caballos que les mantenían listos unas criadas del castillo que eran fieles partidarias del Gremio. Ella también estaba cerca y aunque divagaba en sus pensamientos, se mantenía en alerta, por eso se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando un hombre apareció de repente por detrás, le rodeo con el brazo el torso y la apegó a su cuerpo mientras le apuntaba el cuello con un filoso cuchillo, Erza escuchó que el intentó decirle algo, pero antes de que un pestañeó se realizase lo desarmó con un movimiento rápido del brazo, dejándoselo insensible y antes que él reaccionase le pasó una mano por su hombro y lo lanzó por sobre ella, sin embargo el hombre era hábil, porque en lugar de estamparse en el suelo y quedar sin aire en los pulmones, el asaltante cayó elegantemente de pie.

Erza rápidamente sopeso toda la situación, no le cabía duda que el hombre era un dotado para la lucha, y además, a menos que tuviese la mano; que la sujetó del torso y palpó su pecho, desligada a su sistema nervioso y por ende sin capacidad de tacto, ― _o de plano fuese idiota_ ― ella daba por hecho que había descubierto que bajo su capucha había una mujer.

El intruso la enfrentó en la oscuridad de la noche que era acrecentada por la sombra de los manzanos, ambos se miraban en alerta, con cautela medida.

― **Estoy seguro de haber oído de antes de una dama con está gracia en particular.** ―Rompió el silencio el hombre.

 _«No, pues no es idiota.»_ Pensó la pelirroja.

La voz del hombre era grave y profunda, con un ligero deje al pronunciar que le indicaban a Erza que su idioma natal era otro.

― **¿Qué estará haciendo tal dama en medio de un reino ajeno al propio y en medio de la noche?** ―El hombre dio unos pasos laterales con la elegancia y agilidad de un gato, daba una falsa impresión de relajamiento, pero la mujer sabía que eso solo era una artimaña. Además era más alto que ella, le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media a su nada despreciable metro con setenta y siete centímetros. El hombre dio otro paso y gracias a las antorchas en uno de los muros contrarios tuvo un breve vistazo de su rostro, no tenía barba y además vio el destellar del oro en una de sus orejas.

Erza debía actuar rápido. Él la había reconocido, pero si era un lenita al igual que el hombre que acababan de rescatar, ella no querría matarlo.

― **¿Y bien? ¿La dama no responderá? No crea que pienso dejarla pasar sin decirme nada. ¿Cierto?** ―En su tono traslució un atisbo juguetón. Ella solo lo miró en silencio y el extendió sus brazos con donaire. De nuevo, gracias a las antorchas Erza obtuvo las pistas que necesitaba al ver brillar anillos dorados en sus dedos.

Anillos, zarcillos, el acento.

 _Uno más uno igual dos…_

― **Y usted es lenita.** ―Afirmó la pelirroja ante la obviedad de las señales.

― **Excelente deducción.** ―Le reafirmó él.

― **No tan excelente como para saber el color de sus ojos.**

― **Pues yo sí creo poder deducir el color de los suyos.** ―Rió el hombre divertido en esa extraña situación.

 _«Tal vez sí deba matarlo»_ Pensó algo fastidiada la mujer.

― **¿Y usted me reclama la lejanía de mi hogar? ¿Qué me dice de lo extraño de un lenita en ésta corte?** ―Irónica respondió.

― **Usted responda y yo respondo.**

― **No pienso responderle nada.**

― **Pues entonces estamos como al principio.**

― **¿Se quita o lo quito?**

― **¿Y usted se cree capaz de eso, mi lady?** ―Se burló pícaro.

La mujer bufó y lanzó un puñetazo a la derecha del hombre, él con gracia lo evadió con facilidad, al igual que evadió el segundo golpe y la patada baja.

Sin duda era bueno, eso ella lo tenía claro, pero…

 _Ella era Erza._

― **Pues sin duda, tendré que quitarlo a la fuerza.** ―Suspiró ella.

― **¿Tanto tiempo tiene? Tardará horas ¿Sabe?**

Ese tono divertido de él la estaba sacando de quicio. _«¿Acaso está jugando conmigo?_ _Y si es amigo de la corte de Kyouka… ¿Por qué no da la alarma? ¿Acaso será un graceling criminal?»_ Erza no estaba segura sí él era un aliado o un enemigo, después de todo, ella acababa de salvar a un lenita, pero cabía la posibilidad de que ese otro lenita fuese un traidor de su patria. O tal vez él no sabía nada de su anciano compatriota encerrado, la mujer sabía el nivel de secretismo con el que operó la Reina Kyouka para hacerse con ese prisionero. _«¿Qué hago?»_ Era la pregunta que impedía actuar a la mujer. Sabía de antemano que el Gremio estaría más que de acuerdo con ella si lo mataba, no podía arriesgar su identidad ni mucho menos el secreto de la existencia del Gremio. Sin embargo, Erza no notaba en él las características típicas de los matones usuales, su alarma interna infalible no se había activado y no notaba en él la estupidez y brutalidad propias de quien es un mentiroso y traidor.

Sin duda ella era necia.

 _Y por esa necedad tan propia decidió dejarlo vivir._

― **Confiaré en usted, mi lady.** ―Y de la nada el hombre se apartó de su camino y le hizo señas con las manos para que continuase. Erza se sorprendió de la decisión impetuosa y extraña del hombre, sin embargo notó que lo decía en serio, y también notó que él había bajado la guardia, así que, sin siquiera pensarlo, elevó la pierna a una velocidad de vertigo y lo golpeó en la frente, el hombre solo atinó a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa mientras caía inconsciente al suelo de hierba verde y húmeda.

― **Tal vez esto no era necesario…** ―Susurró al aire mientras extendía bien el cuerpo del hombre cuan largo era. _«Pero ya me arriesgo demasiado dejándolo vivo»_ Pensó para balancear la pesadez que la embargo.

Aprovechó la luz de las farolas para verle mejor el rostro, era más joven de lo que pensaba, diecinueve o veinte años, no más que eso. Además notó un tatuaje en el rostro, algo propio del reino lenita. Observó la sangre bajar de su frente y dejó vagar la vista hasta la camisa de lino blanco que gracias a los primeros botones abiertos dejaba ver su clavícula y parte de sus trabajados pectorales. Se sonrojó por las cosas en las que divagaba su vista y sin perder más tiempo le metió una de sus pastillas en la boca, notando la bien definida mandíbula y el sensual trazo de sus labios. _«Erza, vamos, que no eres una pervertida»_ Se regañó a sí misma y se levantó mirándolo por lo que suponía sería la última vez, pensando en que era un hombre extraño. _«Tal vez Laxus lo reconocería»_ Esforzándose en salir de sus reflexiones se marchó corriendo.

Ya deberían de estarla esperando.

Y así era, los otros dos no habían tenido ningún inconveniente así que cuando llegó los encontró listos para partir, habían amarrado al débil y enfermo anciano a su montura y partieron a todo galope, solo deteniéndose una vez para abrigar con más mantas al anciano quien parecía tiritar cada vez más. Mas les valía mantenerlo vivo, sino toda esa misión no serviría para nada. Descartaron por completo detenerse y encender una hoguera, debían de llegar antes del amanecer al burgo del Rey Iván.

Mientras tanto la mujer se recriminaba por no haber matado al joven lenita _«Sabe quién soy»_ Se decía una y otra vez. Pero no había podido matarlo.

 _Él había confiado en ella…_

Claro, que él no había visto el montón de soldados inconscientes que había dejado ella a su paso y cuando se despertase del golpe y la droga que le propinó de seguro él se iba a sentir un idiota por haberlo hecho.

 _«¿Y sí le dice mi identidad a la Reina Kyouka? Ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados y le reclamará a mi tío…»_

Y sí eso pasaba, todo el Gremio corría peligro. El Rey Iván no sabía de las _"Misiones especiales"_ en las que ella participaba.

 _Había arriesgado una de las cosas más preciadas de su vida al dejar a ese hombre vivo…_

La frustración la llenaba pero pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podía cambiar lo que había hecho. _«Lo hecho, hecho está»_ Se mentalizó y se deshizo _―momentáneamente―_ de ese sentimiento.

Así que solo se inclinó más sobre la silla y espoleó su caballo rumbo al norte mientras dirigía su mente a cosas más importantes, después de todo, habían cosas más preocupantes que ese hombre que dejó inconsciente, por ejemplo, el averiguar por qué de entre todas las personas importantes de los siete reinos, habían mandado a secuestrar al anciano príncipe Yajima quien hacía más de treinta años, dimitió al trono en favor de su hijo y actual rey de Lenidia, el Rey Fausto.

Hasta donde Erza sabía los lenitas carecían de enemigos, su ubicación rodeados de mar los mantenía alejados de las disputas entre los seis reinos, además que ellos eran un pueblo tranquilo, mandaban su oro en barco para comprar lo poco que no producían, el príncipe Yajima en particular era un señor sin ambición mayor que ver los tranquilos atardeceres en el hermoso mar o ver jugar a sus nietos, no tenía poder alguno y su riqueza provenía de su condición como padre del rey.

 _¿Cómo alguien de tan poco importancia terminaba secuestrado desde la corte del Rey Fausto en medio del océano, hasta la corte de la reina Kyouka?_

Al menos el Rey Iván estaba descartado, Gildarts era su confidente y jefe de espías, lo que les permitía descartarlo por completo. Pero los otros reyes eran cosa distinta. El rey Brain de Nordicia, el Rey Porla en Oestia, la Reina Kyoka en Meridia, el Rey Purehito en Elestia. Ellos parecían cortados con la misma tijera y con el mismo patrón, tiranos, desleales, insensibles y despiadados. Se vivían aliando entre ellos para luego traicionarse, no había manera en que se mantuviesen sin pelear. Por el contrario, Mard Geer de Monmar, al extremo este del continente y el Rey Fausto en la separada por el mar, Lenidia, se mantenían al margen de esos pleitos, ambos parecían más preocupados de manejar sus asuntos que en meterse en los ajenos, de esos dos reinos nunca habían peticiones para el Gremio. En cambio, con los otros cinco…

Salvar campesinos que eran extorsionados con los impuestos.

Soldados que arrasan campos de cultivo y luego son obligados a pagar ellos mismos esos daños y además dar un tributo al rey.

Ejércitos que secuestran, violan y matan más que los malhechores ante la vista y paciencia del monarca de turno.

Decenas de peticiones llegaban todos los días de personas que buscaban ayuda y justicia de parte de un misterioso grupo de personas que desafiando a los monarcas en el anonimato les daban esperanzas para continuar viviendo.

Eso era el Gremio que ella había ayudado a fundar.

Y dándole vueltas al asunto del anciano príncipe Yajima llegó a su destino, al menos al destino referente a su misión secreta.

Como estaba a punto de amanecer decidieron que lo mejor era que Erza acompañase sola al anciano hasta la base secreta, ya la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas para empezar a laborar y cuatro jinetes juntos llamarían mucho la atención. Así que Erza entregó todas sus alforjas a Simon y junto con Gildarts éste procedió a ocultarse en el bosque previamente convenido a esperar a la mujer.

Aún vestida como chico, Erza no llamó la atención al ir a pie junto al caballo y el anciano, parecían un nieto y su abuelo arrebujado en mantas.

Al llegar a la zona predestinada, Erza movió un poco el hombro del anciano que aún tiritaba, le pesaba hacerlo, pero el siguiente tramo no podía hacerse a caballo, debían subir por unas derruidas escaleras en una antigua muralla de un viejo castillo.

― **¿Alteza? Debe despertarse.** ―Le habló con tono gentil.

― **¿Dónde estamos?** ―Habló con débil voz el anciano.

― **En la corte del Rey Iván, en Fiore.**

― **¿Fiore? Nunca imaginé que el Rey Iván se prestase para este tipo de rescates.**

― **Y tiene razón, él no lo hace…** ―Se sorprendió de ver que la inteligencia y suspicacia del anciano estaban intactas.

― **Pues bien, ya estoy despierto. No tendrás que llevarme en brazos.** ―Bromeó mientras tiritaba de frío―. **¿Eres Lady Erza? ¿Cierto?**

― **Sí, alteza.**

― **He escuchado decir que tienes un ojo verde como las praderas de Fiore y otro café como el dulce chocolate por el que sois tan famosos.**

― **Sí, alteza.** ―Casi sonríe divertida por la comparación.

― **¿Y tener unos ojos tan bonitos hace que sea más fácil sobrellevar la carga de poseer una gracia?**

― **No, alteza.** ―Y ésta vez no pudo evitar reírse―. **¡Jajaja! Me parece que viviría mejor sin lo uno ni lo otro.**

― **Pues en mi caso, agradezco el que los poseas. Me parece que te debo la vida y si no fuese por esa gracia no creo que sería posible haberme salvado, pequeña…**

Erza se vio tentada a preguntarle a que se refería exactamente, pero el anciano parecía empeorar ante su vista, lo mejor sería apurarse para que fuese atendido correctamente. Lamentaba no poder hablar más con él, no habían muchas personas que hablaran de _"Las Gracias"_ tan abiertamente como lo había hecho él.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la muralla, el anciano señor no podía mantenerse en pie, y Erza no tenía corazón para despertarle u obligarle a subir, por lo que decidida, se lo terminó echando al hombro y paso a paso comenzó la subida por las escabrosas escaleras. Al llegar al tramo final, que era casi en vertical, no dio crédito de como un cuerpo que parecía tan frágil pudiese pesar tanto, así que entre respiraciones forzadas y resuellos llegó a la puerta entre jadeos, ni siquiera podía emitir el silbido suave de la señal, pero no fue necesario, su primo ya la había oído y abrió la puerta.

― **¡Jodida mujer! De seguro te oyeron en todo Fiore** ―susurró burlón su primo―. **En serio, mocosa. No te creía capaz de hacer tanto escándalo** ―echándose al anciano al hombro, el príncipe Laxus le aliviaba la carga a su prima.

― **¡Mi gracia no me da la fuerza de un gigante! ¡Los que no están tocados por** _ **"La Gracia"**_ **nunca lo entenderán! Que tenga un don no significa que los tenga todos.**

― **Pues he comido de lo que cocinas y he visto tus bordados, yo no tengo duda alguna que te faltan muchos dones** ―se rió burlón y ella le contestó con una molestia fingida.

Para que engañarse, la comida que preparaba podía usarse también como arma, sin duda Erza era letal en muchas ramas.

― **¿Hubo algún problema con el plan?**

Erza recordó al lenita joven del jardín, él que con cada minuto que pasaba ponía en peligro al Gremio y su propia vida, al que debió de matar sin dudar ante la mirada de escrutinio de su primo contestó:

― **Nop, todo estuvo bien y perfecto…**

― **Bien, será mejor que te marches, debes terminar la misión del Rey Iván que se supone deberías estar haciendo. Ya me encargo yo de este anciano.**

Erza no espero más, asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, bajó de nuevo la escalera desmoronada mientras pensaba si acaso el mismo Rey Fausto de Lenidia estaba involucrado en el secuestro de su propio padre, eso explicaría bastante bien el por qué ese joven lenita estaba en la corte de la Reina Kyouka.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien que calzaba eso como solución a la interrogante, el hombre del jardín no le daba esa sensación de maldad que se requeriría para hacer algo así, y si algo sabía Erza era que su intuición raramente fallaba.

 _...Montándose en su caballo y encaminándose al este, al rosáceo horizonte, pensó si alguna vez volvería ver a ese extraño, y misterioso lenita…_

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia continúe y no termine pausada D:**_

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Espero que les haya **interesado la historia** , en lo personal me gusta mucho y por eso decidí adaptarla al **Jerza.** ¡Jojo! xD Por supuesto, si habéis leído el **libro** podéis empezar a notar **ciertos cambios** , en el siguiente cap habrán más. xDDD La idea de adaptación es **no hacer una copia** completa.

Por cierto, hay muchas cosas que **se irán explicando en los siguientes caps** , no desesperéis **por algunos conceptos.** D:

Si sois lectores de **"Mi Maid" o "Dulce Destino"** no os preocupéis, que siendo esto una adaptación no me atrasara al escribir **esos otros dos fics**. D:

 **¿El titulo?**

 **Heterochromia Iridum,** es el nombre que se le da a la condición de tener **un ojo de distinto color del otro**. Como los dos personajes principales de la historia poseen esa caracterirstica **decidí** ponerle ese nombre. **xD  
**

 **¿Qué tan larga será?**

Pues el libro **cuenta con 37 caps** más el epilogo, pero me parece que con los **cambios y la extensión** que le estoy dando a los caps que he adaptado hasta ahora, serán **al menos 20 caps,** ya que estoy metiendo **dos caps del libro ―o tres** ― en uno solo acá. xD

 **Clasificado M por sangre y violencia.**

 **¿Tendrá lemon?**

Pues sí, **A,A)b** pero no es la prioridad. Aún así **habrán varias escenas de este tipo.** Pero todo a su tiempo y en la cantidad adecuada, que **el mundo no es una porno** y no me gusta enfocarme solo en las **relaciones sexuales coitales** , si fuese así adaptaría **50 Sombras De Grey** y ni ganas de leer ese libro me dan. **xD**

 **¿Agradecería sus reviews, opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos o reclamos?**

Pues **con todo el corazón.** Me harían demasiado **feliz** y ayudarían a que **escriba más y más rápido**. QwQ)9

 **¡Demasiadas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA! *w*)b**

 **¡Adieu!**


End file.
